triton_archivisfandomcom-20200214-history
Veruvia
Veruvia is large land mass situated in the southern seas. Many adventurers and wanderers from Triton call this land "The Veruvian Isles" for the many small islands that are situated around the coast but in reality it is mostly a single land mass. Whilst not as varied as Triton itself on a geographical standpoint the land itself it is just as large. Provinces Mulstapah: 'Considered the Veruvian Main land, Mulstapah consists of a large savanna and a few patches of woodland. In the centre lies the khulverian capital, known as the Isle's "City of Magisters". It is an cornerstone of the Triton/Veruvian slave trade. Its capital is the city of Kubrala. Notable locations include; '''Agathstul: '''Across the Sapphire River lies Agathstul. Mostly jungle, Agathstul is known for its vast natural resources in timber and ore and also its lethal wildlife. It is a close trading partner to Mulstapah. Its capital is the city of Vashan. Notable locations include; 'Talhah : Just north of Mulstapah lies the tiny but prosperous nation of Talhah, home of the wight elves and, in times long gone by, the centre of the empire of giants. In Triton it is known as a piece of civilisation on an untamed land but in Veruvia it is considered quite the opposite. Its capital is the city of Athas. Notable locations include; the Trepol Academia Maldraadi Isles: Veruvia is surrounded by dozens of tiny islands and it is here that the maldraadi tribes make their home. The land is rich with game and the people move from island to island to hunt. Ruled loosely by various maldraadi tribes there is no official capital. Notable locations include; Shem'lac Jungles: The northwest of Mulstapah lies the Shem'Lac Jungles. These jungles are considered to be as dangerous as the hydrian marshlands in Triton and thus have few visitors. The people here live on a series of floating settlements away from the dangers below. Its capital is the Floating Garden. Notable locations include; Atarashii: Bought from the khulverians after it was believed the soil would never again support life, Atarashii is an off-shore territory of the ryukai. Now a lush region reminiscent of mainland Tongyi it rivals the strength of Mulstapah despite its small size. Its capital is Lau She. Notable locations include; Racial Demographics Khulverians - '''A culturally focused people residing in Mulstapah and Agathstul. They are famous for their love of the arts including music, painting and sculpting and it has made them a wealthy race. With angular features, reddish hair and golden skin they are often considered feminine by most humans. '''Wight elves - The last remnants of the giant's empire, the wight elves are elven only by name. Tall and thin beings they have inheritied much of their ancestors love for technology with few of their violent, power-hungry tendencies. They mostly live along the most northernly point of Veruvia known as Talhah, 'Maldraadi - '''A seafaring race that live near the along the coast of Veruvia, the maldraadi are a proud people. While mostly human in appearance, they are very tanned and often have peculiar bone protrusions from their forehead creating a ridge or a series of horns. ght. They live most of their lives upon the ships, hunting for game or for merchants. '''Oklu -' While it is difficult to pinpoint the homeland of the reclusive oklu many are said to live in Veruvia's marshes. They are a tribal people with unknown numbers, a strange mix of a lizard and mollusc that make them appear almost alien. '''Buhlrocs - '''Known as the demon bards of the floating gardens they are a mysterious, feminine looking race that hide from attackers, preferring to smoke and sing while they drink and play music for most of their lives. They are the creators of bardic magic and many of the ancient tongue songs are still played by bards to this day. Ruling Bodies History Notes Category:Regions